


Not Enough

by Thy-Demon (MrsSaxon)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, I love my ship names, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Timecock, best enemies, tiemcock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/Thy-Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is a greedy man and nothing is ever enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt, original can be found on my tumblr here: http://itsybitsylemonsqueezy.tumblr.com/post/89698508893/master-doctor-14-not-enough Wrote it almost a year ago, hope you enjoy ^^;

The Master had always known he was discontented with the world. He was a greedy man, greedy for the precious, the rare, the powerful. One might even call him insatiable. It was his lust for power that launched him blindly into doomed bids for universal domination. It was his lust for life that would not permit him to die until he had achieved all he desired. But he had never known quite how deep his lust for the Doctor ran.

It had been a pleasure to take over the Doctor’s precious Earth while he was running around chasing his ghosts. It had been a treat to conquer it from the inside out, using only the tools the Doctor left him with, not harming a hair on anyone’s head until all was his. It had been ecstasy itself to see the Doctor kneeling in defiant frustration before him as he claimed what was his by right. The Doctor had always been his greatest stimulation.

But it wasn’t enough.

Torturing the Doctor’s little friends wasn’t enough. Building an army to take control of the universe wasn’t enough. Teasing the Doctor with his human wife wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he needed more. Behind those old, shrunken eyes, he wanted to see that flare of fire again, he wanted to extinguish it… no, no that’s not right. Not extinguish, the fire in him was gone now and the Master felt no pleasure from it. No, he… wanted to control the flame, master it (oh the irony).

Yes, that’s what he wanted, that’s what he’d always wanted. His submission. Compliant, willing, desperate submission. He could do it now, he knew he could. The Doctor had no friends, no distractions, he was his entirely, in all ways but one, the most important.

He started doing favors for the Doctor, giving him attention, making him interact. The Doctor was unsure at first, questioning, distrustful. And that was fine, after all, the Doctor knew better than anyone how to betray a loved one.

He cooed, he courted, he wined and dined the Doctor. He was even nice to the Doctor’s little friends. He doted on him, spent time talking with him, let him believe he’d forgotten about universal domination and the rest. And then, when the time was ripe, he sprang.

He held the Doctor fast, young and supple again, and kissed his mouth like he could suck the very life out of him. The Doctor shuddered in his arms and it wasn’t fear, but that unspoken desire he kept so closely hidden. He pulled him onto his bed, his wide, comfortable mattress and pulled his useless clothes off with less care than he’d show potato sacks. He arched into the Doctor’s moans and nearly lost himself when the Doctor’s dark eyes opened and showed how desperately he wanted this.

"Ask me."

"Please, Master." His voice held that sweet note of entreaty he’d always known it would.

He took his time teasing the Doctor open, admiring each shiver when he twisted his nipples, reveling in every hitched breath as he greased his entrance. He was in no hurry for this to be over, not now that he had it. He was going to wring every wet note of submission out of that gorgeous, pale neck.

He fucked him slowly, breathing close to his skin, dizzy with the heat and delicious feeling. The Doctor was glorious, so soft, so wet. He clung to the Master, caressed him, murmured every gratitude and encouragement.

But it wasn’t enough.

His softness turned to ferocity with the Doctor’s plaintive mewls. He wanted more, he needed more. And the Doctor gave in quite obligingly, yelping at the Master’s hard thrusts. The Master kissed him like a monster devouring a planet, scrabbling at the thing he wanted most in this or any world. He squeezed the Doctor’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts, pulling him closer roughly.

"Say it!" he snarled, digging his fingers into the Doctor’s arse.

"I’m yours," the Doctor sobbed out, shaking, "I’m yours, Master!"

The Master slapped his arse at this confession, making the Doctor come with a satisfying whine. The Master pulled out and tilted the Doctor’s head back, stroking himself fervently.

The Doctor, licked his lips, still panting and nodded, his eyes full of obedient submission. The Master came all over his wickedly arousing face and lips, god those lips… he hissed a groan between his teeth.

He let the Doctor sleep, exhausted as he was. He held him close, stroking the curves of his back. The Master felt elated and hugged the Doctor with a proprietary possessiveness. But there was still a gnawing hunger inside, _still_ this wasn’t enough. But with a giddy thrill, he knew it would never be enough. Having the Doctor just once could never compare to a lifetime of it.

Oh no, it was never enough. But he was content to never have enough of his Doctor.

 


End file.
